playonlinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears
Cast * Snow White - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) * Prince Florian - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) * The Wicked Queen - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * The Old Hag - Stretch (Toy Story 3) * Doc - Winnie the Pooh * Grumpy - Yogi Bear * Happy - Boog (Open Season) * Sleepy - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) * Bashful - Little John (Robin Hood) * Sneezy - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Dopey - Paddington Bear * The Magic Mirror - Donkey (Shrek) * Humbert the Huntsman - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) * The Raven - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * Prince Florian's Horse - Tantor (Tarzan) * Vultures - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) and Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) Scenes # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 2 Muriel's Magic Donkey # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 3 - Mrs. Frog Meets Mr. Frog ("I'm Wishing/One Song") # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 4 Muriel's Dark Demand # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 5 In the Woods/Mrs. Frog Runs Away # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 6 Mrs. Frog's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 7 Mrs. Frog Discovers a Cottage # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 9 Meet the Bears ("Heigh-Ho") # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 10 Mrs. Frog Explores Upstairs # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 13 The Bears Discover Mrs. Frog # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 14 Mrs. Frog Meets the Bears # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Bears' Washing Song)" # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 17 Deceived/Muriel Disguised Herself # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 18 "The Bears' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 20 Bedtime in the Bears' Cottage # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 21 Stretch's Evil Plan # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 22 The Bears Leave For Work # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 23 Mrs. Frog Meets Stretch # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 24 A Race Against Time # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 25 Mrs. Frog's Death and Funeral # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After # Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears Part 27 End Credits Gallery Mrs. Frog as Snow White Mr. Frog as Prince Florian Muriel as the Wicked Queen Stretch as the Old Hag Winnie the Pooh as Doc Yogi Bear as Grumpy Boog as Happy Po the Panda as Sleepy Little John as Bashful Baloo as Sneezy Paddington Bear as Dopey Donkey as the Magic Mirror John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Humbert the Huntsman Pudge as the Raven Tantor as Prince Florian's Horse Jacquimo and Professor Owl as Vultures Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Vhs